undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 42
This is Issue 42 of Fear The Living, titled Trucks. This is the fourth issue of Arc #6. Issue 42 I look at the herd, swarming into the escalators and through the gates, and every entrance into the stadium. This is the biggest herd I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something, I count around 1,000 at the least. I think for a second, then I run down to the group, as fast as I can. “There’s a giant fucking herd, coming this way, get all the stuff we have, we got to get out of here, NOW” I say to them. Fredi turns to Brandon and says “Get all the bags, put them in the trucks round back” he turns to us “Get all your stuff and follow Dan to the trucks”. David grabs a couple of bags from the ground, I put my book bag on my bag, and Rose grabs a bat from the dugout. We start running towards the back of the stadium, following Dan. A biter appears in front of him, he grabs its head, and sticks a makeshift knife into its skull, the knife looks like a piece of a baseball helmet. “Shit, there’s biter’s surrounding this exit, over here” Dan says and makes a sharp turn to the right. We run down the brave’s training room, then we get to the back of the stadium. I see the trucks in sight. I hear a squeal come from behind me, I look back to see Rose on the ground with biter grabbing her foot. There are many biters coming towards us. I shoot an arrow at the biter’s head, I pull the arrow out and grab Rose’s hand. I pull her up, I see that she landed roughly on her leg, so I help her run to the truck. I put her arm around my shoulders and help her run to the trucks. She drops her bat on the ground, we keep going, I give her to David and run back to get the bat from the ground, I look up for a second and see Allison again. I look away repeatedly saying “No”. I walk back to the truck, but I look back once and see Allison reaching forward, then she falls back into the biters. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I yell, and start to run towards her. I feel something grab my arm, I turn around to see David grabbing my arm, he pulls me back, then the biters start closing in and corner us back to the stairs. I start running up the stairs, I turn to the left when a group of biter’s appear. We finally reach a wall, but the biters corner us into it. “What do we do” David says as he stabs a few biters in the head. “Try to find a way out” I say. I take out an arrow and stick it into the eye of a nearby biter, I pull the arrow out slowly, and watch as the eye comes out along with the eye’s veins. I quickly stab another biter, I get a look at it before I retract the arrow. It’s Allison, a rotted, chewed up, mangled Allison, tears start flowing down my cheeks. I retract the arrow and start stabbing as many biters as I can yelling “JUST STOP”. “Ken look, a door, let’s go” David says. I put my bookbag on the ground and David covers me, I search through it until I find what I was looking for. I grab a liquor bottle and pour some alcohol into it, I put a piece of cloth around the tip and grab a match from my bookbag. I light up the match, and start the Molotov cocktail. I through it to the direction we want to go in. It hits a biter, then the fire starts to spread to the other biters. We take a chance and start pushing our way through the biters. We go into the room and I close the door. I put my hands on my knees and start breathing heavily. I grab a water bottle from my bookbag and chug it down. “Bad news, theirs is no good exit, Good slash bad news, want to hear it” David says. I take my hands off my knees and lean back on the wall “Why not” I say. “There’s a window over there, but it leads down to a lower part of the stadium, it’s safe from other biters, and that part leads to some stairs which should be a little away from the trucks. Now for the but, if we take a jump from here to that part, we would seriously hurt something” David says. “What idea do you think is better, go outside and fight off the biters as good as we can” I lift up my fake hand “and get chewed up, or risk a sprained foot and survive” I say. “Then I guess we are doing some jumping” David says. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues